<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爆浆蛋糕 by PIKA1225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739491">爆浆蛋糕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKA1225/pseuds/PIKA1225'>PIKA1225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKA1225/pseuds/PIKA1225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>孕期/双性<br/>爆浆草莓，开袋即食<br/>*搞完把自己写饿了</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爆浆蛋糕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>孕期/双性<br/>爆浆草莓，开袋即食<br/>*搞完把自己写饿了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李帝努有一块爆浆草莓蛋糕。</p><p> </p><p>他曾无数次肖想过黄仁俊穿着红色的性感内衣，夜晚纤细手指解下肩带，裸体连带着他虚无的想念寄托进被窝。</p><p> </p><p>黄仁俊正处在孕期，肚子变大，乳房也不可避免的开始胀痛，李帝努为了保护他身体才买的内衣，还问了自家姐姐，专门去内衣店买了青春期少女用的小背心，黄仁俊收到的时候，脸上的红晕跟李帝努日夜肖想的那件红色性感内衣有得一拼。</p><p>李帝努当然把买回了那件性感内衣，骚包的放进铺着纸屑的盒子里，晚上他的尤物打开床头柜就能看到，然后日思夜想的梦就在仁俊颈窝的乌木香里缥缈而来，流汗和喘息，交替着变真实。他亲手给黄仁俊穿上红色内衣，和白皙肉体交织的香艳画面勾起他的馋虫，让他食指大动。</p><p>孕期的仁俊会变得敏感，洗完澡坐在床边吹头发，李帝努用鼻尖碰碰他的锁骨都会引起呻吟，伸手碰碰硬邦邦的小草莓，小狐狸的眼角甚至噙了泪水。</p><p>怀孕之前黄仁俊一直留着浅黄色的头发，洗完澡闻上去和看上去都像块可口的蛋糕。李帝努握住他的肩膀，手心下的皮肤甚至像精灵脆弱的翅膀，湿润而敏感，不断颤抖着，跟彼此的心跳同频共振。他凑过去亲他的嘴唇，还要护着他脆弱的小腹，然后用舒服的姿势给他放到床上，腰侧有长出一些软肉，所以李帝努正逐渐在黄仁俊身上发现更多敏感处，无论是红着一片还是留下些印子都能激发他血肉里隐藏的那么些兽性。</p><p>但是他该温柔，他知道的，因为这是他的精灵，只是他的。</p><p>精灵的秘密花园早就淌出水来，淫靡成晶晶亮的一片，因为他太过赤裸的直视，那堪称宝物的穴口正一收一缩着，整个人都脆弱成了玻璃娃娃，让李帝努只想用亲吻来暖热黄仁俊的身体。</p><p>然后他亲吻着那片淫靡的水，掠过敏感又可爱的肉肉的小腹，伸进去几根手指慢慢搅动着，觉得自己灵魂已经进入天堂。</p><p>黄仁俊整个人正红彤彤的，看上去正蒸腾着带香味的热气，热浪扑到李帝努脸上有些不真实，他伸手去安抚他脆弱的乳头，于是那珍珠似的眼泪簌簌地就掉落，湿了鬓角，难耐的脖颈都成了粉红色，黄仁俊整个人正看上去像颗草莓。</p><p>他的小狐狸渴望接吻，欲望跟身体一样诚实。李帝努不敢轻易惹坏了他敏感的身体，于是侧着身浅浅的碰了碰他热腾腾穴口，腰稍微动了动就纳入了一个头。那才是最难耐的时候，李帝努觉得没有比这更难熬的事情，他只能从背后去吻黄仁俊的脊柱，吻掉几颗突兀的汗珠，然后边安抚他的情绪边一下一下，一点一点的让他纳入自己，慢慢的动，不一会儿两个人已经满身大汗。</p><p>仁俊曾不止一次说过他觉得自己的大肚子很丑，所以被李帝努温柔的捧着肚子安抚时鼻尖酸酸的有些想哭。孕期的仁俊真的是只有李帝努才能驾驭的住，他一边亲吻仁俊汗湿的侧脸，一边鼓励他继续纳入自己的欲望，直到听见一两声缠绵的呻吟才敢剧烈的动。</p><p>“痛吗？痛要跟老公说哦。”</p><p>李帝努用胳膊护住黄仁俊的肚子，边安抚着边让他自己用手扶着大腿。此时他还没全部进入，仁俊自己乖乖抱着大腿，发觉身后的李帝努不再继续，难耐的扭了扭身子。</p><p>“不痛…不痛，你快点进来……”</p><p>黄仁俊急得带上了点哭腔，他想回头去看李帝努的表情，又无奈于自己身形不便，于是又开始簌簌落泪。李帝努正被卡在穴口动弹不得，情绪没有照顾到小狐狸又开始哭了起来，他只好更加温柔的亲吻他，用手安抚仁俊的乳头让他平静下来。</p><p>孕期的仁俊拥有敏感的乳房，这是李帝努发掘的珍贵宝藏，也是只属于他们俩的小情趣。他的小狐狸太瘦，所以胸脯的软肉并不累赘，反倒是全身除了屁股以外唯一有肉的地方，李帝努对这珍稀的柔软爱不释手，在手心里揉捏把玩，听仁俊嘴里泄出的甜蜜呻吟。</p><p>“痛…帮我吸吸……”</p><p>黄仁俊微微侧身，把胸微微递到李帝努脸前。于是他低下头去舔舐那对粉嫩的宝物，早就敏感得不成样子，他不敢过度蹂躏，只是轻柔的安抚着，过了会儿真的吸出些稀薄的奶水来。</p><p>“要叫什么？”李帝努还含着黄仁俊硬邦邦的乳头，口齿不清的问着，手则握住他挺立的肉棒轻轻套弄，听着他带着哭腔颤抖着叫他老公。</p><p>“嗯…老公弄得舒服吗？”</p><p>黄仁俊胸前被李帝努舔舐着，身下又和他密不可分的交缠，早已双眼迷离不知所以。李帝努见他不应，于是开始在他体内抽送，直到完全把自己没入黄仁俊的体内。</p><p>“舒服…老公…嗯呃！饶了我……”</p><p>怎么可能饶了他呢？李帝努才刚刚陷入这块小蛋糕松软的内芯，沉没在蜜海里，肉浪和欲望冲击得他双眼通红，只恨自己没能操得更深入进去。</p><p>“太深了！太深了…不要！”黄仁俊被李帝努顶弄得心里一阵慌乱，捂住肚子害怕的开始哭，感受着老公的器物在体内冲撞。李帝努见他哭得小脸儿都花了，索性换了个姿势，把他放在床尾，自己跪在床上扯着他的脚腕进入。为了不压到肚子，李帝努不得不避开那里弯下腰去亲黄仁俊，但是面对着自己的爱人就已经给了仁俊足够的安抚。</p><p>他居高临下看着黄仁俊的脸，突然就想起来结婚的那天晚上，他们被满席各种长辈拦住喝酒，两个人都醉醺醺。他们是家族联姻，婚前没有任何爱情故事，那晚上的被他们摄入的酒精是它们这辈子最高光的荣耀时刻。李帝努记得他发现黄仁俊腿间的那片隐秘时脸上惊喜的表情，尤物捂着眼睛哭，腿上的小东西颤颤巍巍的冒水，在他眼皮底下暴露着的肉穴也一收一缩，李帝努鼻尖离着老远就闻见了骚甜的水气。</p><p>“慢点……呜…肚子疼……”</p><p>李帝努重新回神抓住黄仁俊的脚腕，他捂着肚子仍然哭得像个泪人儿，手心下面护着的是他们正在跳动的爱情的证明。听见老婆说肚子疼他便低下身子去安抚，阴茎稍微退了一些出来，龟头在穴口周围轻轻研磨，他听见老婆肚子里的小生命有茁壮的心跳，可怜的孩子却不知道他的爸爸妈妈正在做人类最原始的亲密交流。黄仁俊捂着肚子的那双手纤长，指甲短而干净，李帝努忆起婚礼上互戴戒指时是他头一回牵黄仁俊的手，他右手上有一块心形的胎记，从那以后他偏爱亲吻手背是光顾那片区域，总觉得这是上天赐给他的小爱神的标记。</p><p>黄仁俊爱哭极了，连表白也是在情事的泪水涟涟中被捧出，李帝努对待黄仁俊的爱意比对待他的乳头还视若珍宝，他捧着尤物的那颗心不敢放下，笨拙的用亲吻和甬道里的撞击回应他。</p><p>“快出来了…李帝努……呜…”</p><p>李帝努握着黄仁俊脚腕的手紧了紧，正被他衔着的这块松软可口的小蛋糕内芯逐渐变得滚烫了，他的小蛋糕要自己一个人先升入极乐，可他怎么会允许？男孩子们青春期时表达爱意的方式是扯女孩儿辫子，男孩子们长大了之后就会干出像李帝努这样不人道的事：他正堵住黄仁俊汩汩冒水的阴茎。 黄仁俊身下的小嘴被堵住，上面的小嘴便又呼呼冒出水来，他整张小脸儿都被自己的泪水浸得发白，口涎甚至都滴到床单上。李帝努去品尝他的津液，黄仁俊全身上下都是滋润的液体，脸颊涨得通红想要释放，却无能为力的流出更多液体到李帝努的嘴巴里。李帝努把那些津液尽数吞进了肚子，甚至含住黄仁俊的唇要他再哭着求饶。李帝努真是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。</p><p>混蛋最终还是放过了黄仁俊一马，让他射在了自己的小腹上，浓稠的白色液体就是蛋糕的爆浆内芯，滚烫的甬道散发着香气。黄仁俊仰头想把眼泪憋回去，眼眶却不争气的在李帝努狠狠撞击那一点时彻底泄洪，他最后的理智只能让他嘶哑着喊出射在外面。</p><p>李帝努拥着黄仁俊，为他重新穿上红色内衣，他吮尽黄仁俊胸脯上的奶水，满足的在他脖颈里吸取他喜欢的香气。挂在脖子上的内衣带就是蛋糕盒外包装上的绑着的礼结，即使到地老天荒黄仁俊也会允许李帝努立即拆开品尝。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>